Large ships in Medici
This article is about the large ships in Just Cause 3. Description Most nautical craft in the game are small boats and patrol ships. These ships are well over 100m long. They only appear as Stationary vehicles. List of different ships Cruiser, or battlecruiser It resembles the Kirov-class battlecruiser. It's armed with missiles and it is likely that it would carry helicopters and other vehicles. This ship has only appeared on an early game artwork. Other ships It's not really clear what type these are, because they also kind of resemble passenger ships. There's two of them. These ships have only appeared on an early game artwork. eDEN Airship Main article: eDEN Airship. The Sky Fortress DLC adds the eDEN Airship into the game. This is an enormous flying ship with many futuristic weapons. Aircraft carrier wreck The Rebellion base of Grotta Contrabandero has an aircraft carrier wreck. It's completely rusted, broken in half and mostly under water. According to the paper map that comes with the collectors edition of the game, there's a "Sunken ship sighted in southern Insula Dracon. Exact location unknown." This may refer to the above carrier. See also Vehicle wrecks. Other aircraft carrier wreck There's one more destroyed aircraft carrier at the Stingray. It's located near the dock (where you enter during the mission The Heist Begins), at about N 40 45.300; E 5 30.200. It's not visible when you're standing at the dock, but it's easily spotted from the air. The wreck is incomplete and only consists of the ships front end. The wreck looks identical to the other carrier, but the anchors are up and the flight deck is at a lower angle. This wreck also has Inflatable liferafts on it, but they can only be opened if they're Grappled from the surface while standing on a boat, or something. Sunken container ship According to the "The art of Just Cause 3" book that came with the collectors edition, Just Cause 3 was originally supposed to have an underwater environment similar to that of GTA V. An artwork shows a large sunken container ship where the player uses a diving suit. Very rusty sunken cargo ship There's a very rusted wreck of a cargo ship at about N 40 45.745; E 5 31.500. The hull seems to have broken in half and there's several rusted, but intact shipping containers. This needs confirmation, but it was likely added by the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. A few meters west of the deeper end of the wreck is an open-ended container. The container has a cardboard box which can be pushed to float to the surface. Once destroyed, 8 rubber ducks pop out and Rico yells "Freedom!" This is an easter egg. Mile High Club Main articles: Mile High Club, Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3 and Vehicle wrecks. The Mile High Club from Just Cause 2 has crashed in north-west Insula Striate. The wreck is completely destroyed and looks like it is many decades old. The rear end is on the beach and most of it is under water. The front end is so deep that it's barely possible to dive there and look around without dying. There is also a wreck like this underneath the Stingray. How this exists is unknown. Large anchor at Weapons Shipment Yard The Weapons Shipment Yard has a large rusted anchor behind the mech charging station. The anchor and its chain can be interacted with, using the Grappler cables, or Mech gravity tool. It's of the "stockless anchor" type and it's similar in shape, but bigger than those used on american battleships during WW2. The Urga Hrom D can lift it, but if you're trying to transport the anchor anywhere with the Urga Hroch, then be sure to set your map target before setting sail, because the anchor is likely to cease to exist when you return from the map view. The aircraft carrier at the Stingray (see above) seems to have an identical anchor. Medici-class multipurpose figate A lot of early designs and concept arts have been published among Cut game content from Just Cause 3. Among them is a small military ship (see in the gallery below), comparable in size to Mendozas destroyer in Sink the Buccaneer. This ship had a helicopter landing pad in the rear and a gun turret in the front. This was most likely cancelled in favour of the smaller Corvette. Adequate ports There are several military and civilian ports in Medici, but few of them are capable of harboring large ships. That's because most ports are either on the banks of narrow rivers/canals, or are inside caves, or have walls with narrow gates. Examples of adequate ports are: *Porto Tridente. *Weapons Shipment Yard. *Unnamed cargo port at eastern Citate Di Ravello. *Unnamed port at N 40 39.000 E 5 43.250. Trivia *See also: **U1 - Nuclear submarine in Just Cause 2. **Sink the Buccaneer - Mission in Just Cause where the player has to destroy an unnamed destroyer. **Taking Out The Garbage - Mission in JC1 where an alternate ending features a large submarine. **Cargo ships in Panau - Large cargo ships in JC2. **Tanker - Tanker ship in JC1. **Triton Broadsider - The biggest semi-controllable ship in JC1. **Winstons Amen 69 - The biggest controllable ship in JC2. **Corvette - The biggest controllable ship in JC3. Gallery JC3 artwork (ship and city explosion).png|This artwork is one of the few images of the cruiser. Medici mountain castle.png|This artwork is the only image of the other ships. Grotta Contrabandero (carrier corner).png|Grotta Contrabandero aircraft carrier. Grotta Contrabandero (carrier side).png|Grotta Contrabandero aircraft carrier. Large anchor at Weapons shipment yard.png|Look behind the mech charging station. Anchor on Urga Hroch.png|Weapons Shipment Yard anchor on Urga Hroch. Stingray_Aircraft_Carrier_Wreck.png|Wreck of an aircraft carrier near the stingray facility. The water was removed for better visability. Stingray Area Sunken Aircraft Carrier Bow.jpg|Aircraft carrier front end at the Stingray. Stingray with aircraft carrier wreck near bottom.png|Notice the aircraft carrier wreck near the bottom edge. Aircraft carrier wreck at Singray.png|Aircraft carrier wreck. Medici-class multipurpose frigate.jpg|Cut game content from Just Cause 3: "Medici-class multipurpose frigate". JC3 artwork (helicopters, ships, and tanks attacking a town).png|This artwork is one of two images of the cruiser. Notice the real tanks with treads. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Boats